


Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

by taxidermy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxidermy/pseuds/taxidermy
Summary: by XxxxHallo_Undarworld_2003xxxX ● 3 Parts ● 1.9k Views ● 946 RatingsEmo hacker Ami goes to an elete high school for gifted kids. She has a crush on her friend, the handsome devil thief Lupin. She relly wants to ask him out to the dance, but he is already dating the evil prep Fujiko. But her friend Dolma has a plan for how to get him. Will the plan work, or will Ami’s life be sabatoged forever, and Lupin will never want to speak to her again?Incomplete ● Tags: lupin_III, arsene_lupin_III, mexlupin, self_insert, romance, high_school, au, love





	Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**CHAPTER 1: Dolma's Plan**

 

_AUTHORS NOTE (A/N): this is my first fanfic about lupin!!! Special thanks 2 my gf (ew not in that way...she's just my friend whos a girl lol) Dolma for helping me out with it. If u dont like it u can fuck off!!!!!!_

_Lupin: its ok Ami if anyone's mean to you I’ll kick their ass >:) _

_Me: Thanks Lupin its okay though i'll just block them. I love it that u always help me out though_

_Lupin: *kisses me on da cheek*_

_Me: >/////< omg Lupin not here….we can do this later I have to start this fanfic!! _

_Lupin: Oh right sorry!! I was distracted by how beautiful you are_

_Me: >//////////< omg!!! Anyways pls enjoy and don't forget to like and comment :D _

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

My name is Ami. I am 17 yrs old , and I am emo. I have short fire red hair and crystal baby blue eyes like the ocean. Everybody tells me I look like Ariana Grande and that I’m pretty but I hate Ariana Grande she's a prep!!!! I’m rly good at hacking computers. I like to sit in my room and do stuff on them and talk to ppl on the internet. I'm a introvert so i don’t do a lot of stuff outside. It makes me different but i don't really care.

 

I go to a elite school for students who r really good at the stuff they do so i had to be sent there because I'm relly good at hacking. One day i was going to school. It was raining ad the sky was grey and it was foggy and dark which made me really happy.  I was wearing a BTS (if u dont know who bts is get da hell outta here!!) t shirt, black eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, black lipstick, black skinny jeans, combet boots and fingerless gloves. School was about to start and I was gonna go to my class. I passed by the front and a bunch of preps stered at me and whispered. I ignored them because I don't care about stupid drama like they do.

 

On my way to the door i saw my bff Dolma. Dolma is the princess of some country in asia or south america or something like that. (A/N: she’s the princess of Padar lmao I forgot Dolma please don’t kill meh ;_;) She’s good at a lot of things too and we’re both friends because we’re weird. She was wearing a t shirt with Jimin on it, a black miniskirt, white and blue striped thigh highs, and black creepers with angel wings on them. She usually wears traditional cloths but I went shopping with her once so she wears those clothes sometimes.

 

“Hey Dolma.” I said.

 

“Hi Ami” she replied. “Did you hear about the dance?”

 

“Yeah….idk if im gonna go tho. Dances are lame and I don’t know if i’m gonna have anyone to take with me.”

 

Dolma raised here eyebrows. She looked at me with a mischivouse smile. “How about Lupin? You like him right?”

 

I blushed heavily at the mention of his name.

 

“Omg I can’t take him….he’s already taken but that stupid preppy bitch Fujiko!”

 

“Fujiko is really stupid. You’re really smart and cool and friends already right?”

 

I crossed my arms. Dolma’s eyes shined. She looked like she was thinking about something.

 

“Dolma...do you have a plan?”

 

“I do...you know me so well!” We both laughed. We know each other so well that I can always tell what she is thinking, and she can always tell what I’m thinking.

 

“Wanna skip class with me? I can tell you about the plan then.”

 

I hate going to class really early in the morning. It’s also useless because I already know everything they teach because I’m a really good hacker. I have to go because it’s the law though and that makes my blood boil. But I shook my head because my first class is with Lupin and I wanna say hi to him.

 

“Oh okay. I’ll see you at lunch then. Then we can talk about it~”

 

We both said bye and I started walking to class. My heart pounded with nervouseness as I thought about seeing Lupin today and about what the plan might be.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_A/N: Pls leave comments and tell me if u like it!!! Thanks :D Jigene & Goemon are gonna b in the next chapter for everyone who likes them!!! And Fujiko T_T Stay tuned!!!!!!! _

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**CHAPTER 2: The Showdown**

 

_A/N: Thanks for everyone who left nice commentz!! And everyone who flamed my story can fuck off!!!!!! Anywayz sorry I was gone for so looong I had a lot of stuff to deal with._

_Also everyone who said they wanted to see yaoi there’s gonna be a little bit but this is about me/Lupin. If u want to see a full yaoi check out the story Dolma (Ruby_Redd_Girl) wrote called Love Maze which is Zenigata/Lupin._

_Lupin: Aww yeah >:D _

_Zenigata: Wtf O_O How could this be happening...LUPIN!!!!!!!_

_Lupin: Idk what you’re complaining about pops XD Youre gonna be the seme!!!!!_

_Zenigata: O.o *blushing*_

_Lupin: :D_

_Zenigata:  In that case…. ( >’_’)> COME HERE LUPIN!!!!!! _

_Lupin: *running away* SEE YA LATER POPS!!!! CATCH ME IF YA CAN!!!! ( >^o^)> _

_Me: *blushing really hard at the thought of steamy yaoi happening* >///< omg...I wonder what they’re gonna get up to here….if u wanna see what happens read Dolma’s story!! In the meantime enjoy chapter 2! _

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

All the classes for the morning were over. Now it was 12 pm which meant it was time for...lunch! My heart beat so hard and I felt my stomach jump out of my ears. I was really nervous because this meant it was time to hear Dolma’s plan. I was also really excited because she knows a lot about sociality and it means I’d be able to ask Lupin out to the dance. I don’t like to eat food because food is a waste of time and you only really need the protiens. I took my calorey pack out of my blue and black (my favorite colors) backpack and also got soda from the lunch counter.

 

Dolma and I usually sit at a table in the corner of the lunch room. We’re the lossers of the school so this is where we have to sit. We are away from all of the action this way. It’s quiet so we can focus. Lupin and his friends sit two tables away from us. And when I went to sit down, I saw...Lupin!

 

Lupin is the best thief in the entire world. He has chocolate brown eyes and short raven black hair. He is a lot taller than me and very strong and quick and kind. He knows a lot about many things like history and is very mature. We share a class about new developments in technology culture. He needs to take it to steal things more efficantly. We’re really good friends and I help him steal sometimes by hacking into security systems. I have a huge crush on him but he doesn’t know.

 

He talked at the table to his friends. One is named Daisuke Jegin. He was in a lot of gangs and he is really good at shooting guns. He’s not like Lupin because he’s old and ugly but he’s nice and defends me from bullies so it’s ok. The other one is named Goemon Ishakiwa. He is a samuiray. He also defends me from bullies. He’s kind of cute too I guess but he’s really weird, and not as cute as Lupin!!! Also I think he and Jigan are in yaoi together. Idk if I ship it though because Jigan is really old so it’s grose to think about. I still support gay people though.  (A/N: I’m not gay tho so don’t say Im a lesbo!!!!!!)

 

Anyways they were sitting with Lupin and they were talking about their classes. Lupin looked really cute. His smile was shining. I stared at him. I was so lost in his immaculat brown orbs that I didn’t notice where the time went...

“Sooooo...” Dolma said to me. She was here now with her food, and she sat down. She was giggling. I looked up at her with a huge blush on my face.

 

“Sorry...I was...distracted…”

 

“If you keep getting distracted like that you’ll never go to the dance with Lupin!” She laughed. “I get it though. Just trying to put you in perspecteve.”

Even though Lupin is really cute Dolma was right. I shifted my attention to her.

“Okay so...”

 

As soon as Dolma started we heard the farmaliar sound of high heels on the ground. My eyes shot wide. It was Fujiko.

There are many preps at my school but Fujiko is the meanest. She only got into the school because she slept with all the teachers. She’s a huge slut with fake boobs and wears pink short cloths. She’s not actually good at anything. She says she’s Lupin’s gf but actually stole him away like she does with every boy. That is why I hate her, because she is a huge slut!!! Also she is really mean to me. She stered at me as she walked to Lupin and kissed him right in front of me. She knew I would be watching.

 

“Hi baby” she said to him.

 

“Hi Fujiko” He stammered back. He had to pretend to be in love with her because if he didn’t she would probably kill him or have him axpeled. That is how much of a bitch she is.

 

“It’s so good to see you! I love you so much. I love being your gf” She hugged him from behind, forcing his head in her boobs so she could trick him. She was staring at me with angry eyes.

 

“Youre going to the dance with me, and not some stupid nerd like Ami, right Lupin baby?”

 

“Of course Fujiko I would do anything for you.”

 

Daspite his words I knew that he was in a horrable situation. I had to help him. However, I am really shy, and I am not good at dealing with standing up to people. I sulked in my chair.

 

“Come on Ami” Dola whispered to me. “Tell her to fuck off!”

 

“I can’t I’ll be targated by the preps!”

 

“But If you do it Lupin would be out of her grasp. And he will really appreciate it…”

 

I considered what she said to me. It was scary. All the preps would make fun of me forever if I did that. But Dolma was right. It was the right thing to do. I stepped out of my chair and walked over to Fujiko.

 

“Put him down, you bimbo!”

 

Fujiko listened to me. She put him down and faced me looking angry. Everyone around us gasped and looked. This was the first time anyone has ever stood up to Fuiko.

 

“What are you doing here, dweeb?”

 

“Im here to defend Lupin. Obviously he doesn’t like being your gf. Everyone knows you forced him.”

 

“How. Dare. You say that!!” She stoped her foot. “Lupin loves me very much. Isn’t that right sweetie?”

 

“Of course.” He looked down nervously like he was gonna cry.

 

I wasn’t put down. “Look at how sad he looks! He’s obviously lying!! If you can tell that you’re a lyer. If you can’t you’re just really stupid! But everyone knows how stupid you are already!”

 

Everyone laughed. Even Goemon, who hardely ever shows emotions, laughed. She was being put in her place.

 

“UGH!!!!!!” She was so angry she didn’t know how to reply. “WELL YOU’RE A NERD!!!!!! AND IT’S NOT LIKE HE’D DATE YOU ANYWAYS. NO ONE DATES STUPID NERD GIRLS!”

 

She stepped over to me in her heels, but didn’t notice that someone had left something on the floor. She tripped over it and fell over. A bowl of pasta flew onto her head and dress. Everyone laughed even louder, except for me. I know what it feels like to be ambarrased in public and wouldn’t laugh at someone who was, even if it was a bitchy prep like Fujiko.

 

“O. M. G...you ruined my dress!! This is, like, sooooo unfair!!!! You dork...I’m gonna get you, just you wait!!!!!!!!” She stepped away to the direction of the bathroom. Everyone laughed at her on the way there. The laughter eventually grew quiet and stopped. I walked over to Lupin and sat next to him.

 

“Lupin are you okay?” I looked down. I knew I had to comfort him but he always made me have butterflies in my stomach.

 

“Yeah I guess.” He looked at me. He was almost crying. What just happened affected him a lot. I felt like my spirit was being lost in his caramel colored jewels. “She just makes me so nervous all the time. Thanks for saving me from her.”

 

“You’re welcome. Are you really gonna go to the dance with her?”

 

“She will probably make me even if I don’t want to.”

 

He looked so sad. It was so sad that this is the sort of things sluts do to everyone just for their own fun. Preppy whores like Fujiko take advantage of people like this all the time. It made guys like Lupin see them as the girls they should want instead of girls who are nice to them and actually smart like I am. Lupin didn’t deserve it.

 

I tried my best to smile for him even though I was actually nerovus as hell.  “Don’t worry Lupin. You won’t have to if I can help it.”

 

“Thank you Ami. You’re a good friend.”

 

Lupin smiled at me with all of his teeth. He put his hand over mine. I blushed. I hoped that we could be more than friends soon.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_Thanks everyone dont forget to like and comment ^_^ Next up the plan will finally be revered! Idk when the next update will b but stay tuned!!!_

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

** CHAPTER 3: Cafe Afternoon **

 

_A/N: This chapters a bit short cuz I have a lot of life stuff to do D: Srry next chapter will be longer!!! Like always thanks to everyone who says nice things and to Dolma for helping me out :D Haters can kiss my ass._

_ALso stop flaming me for saying Jigien is old and grose and Jigon/Goemon is wired!!! Its true I’m sorry I don’t think age difarances are sexy >_> Its different with Lupin because he’s mature and sophastacated and Jegin is just grose. Everyone has a right to an opinien and if anyone else flames me about it Ill block them. Its Dolmas OTP and I do’nt get it but were still friends so be like us suckaz ;) _

_Dolma: Hell yeah!!! Thinkening about Jigin doing things to Goemons cute tush….soo hot -O- *nose bleed*_

_Goemon: >//////< *too nervous to talk* _

_Me: Ok...I think if Jigan has to be with anyone it should be Lupin though…_

_Goemon: >/////////////< Please stop… _

_Dolma: Why not all of em at the same time!!!!!!! Threesome baby!!!!! Goemon is sho cuuute and sexy >:) Goemon...come here… _

_Me: *prefers to see Lupin uke but is silent*_

_Goemon: You...you can’t make me!! >_< *starts running* _

_Dolma: *chasing him* Oh ho ho you won’t get away that easily my little Goemon! ^o^_

_Me: Why does this always end with a chase...anywayz please enjoy chapter 3!!!!! Also rememeber to like and comment!!!!!!!!_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

The school day was over. Dolma and I were hanging out in a cool cafe across the street. Everyone in the school went there but the owner likes us so he gave us a special reserved table in the back. We didnt have any homework because the school decided we were too smart for it. I drank a sophastacated black French vanilla coffee.  

There was a weird aura around me on my way to there. Some people smiled at me and said “good job” because of how I had stood up to Fujiko at lunch. All the preps stared at me more evily than they had before. It was more attention than I have ever gotten and I felt like I was retreting to my shell. But now I was in a quiet place so it was easier for me to think.

 

“Doma” I started to her. “Can we talk about the plan?” Lunch ended soon after I finished comforting Lupin so I never got to hear about it.

 

“Oh yeah!!!” She looked up from her phone. She was probably looking at pictures of Jimin. “Sorry I get like this...it’s like you with Lupin…” She had a crush once but something relly bad happened to him. Now she was in love with Jimin.

 

“Its okay I understand”

 

Dolma put her phone down. “You already did the first part of the plan”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah. When you stood up to Fuckiko ( _A/N: lol get it XD_ ) in the lunch room, you humiliated her in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL. You just need to do more stuff like that.”

 

“Easier said than done.” I took a sip from my coffee with one pinkie up. I looked like a classy French woman.

 

“Easier than you think” she winked. “If you just do stuff like that then Fujiko and all the preps hold on the school will be gone. “

 

She was right. If Fujiko was humiliated like that more times then not only would the preps never bother anyone again, but Lupin would be able to ask me to the dance. Plus Fujiko was a lot meaner to everyone else so she deserved it.

 

“We all have gym together tomorrow right? Meet me behind the bleechers. I have a plan.”

 

She smiled at me mischevosely. We had gym tomorrow with Lupin and Fuckiko. Since Lupin was also there it would be a perfect opportunity to put her in her place while Lupin was watching. While it would definately work, it was also a lot to think about because I may get in trouble. But also I am a good hacker and I can get past security systems easily. I guessed I would just have to see what she had in store.

All of a sudden footsteps came to us. “Hi Ami!”

 

We looked up. It was Lupin. But he looked different. His usual coat jacket and tie were off. His shirt was sort of unbuttoned so i could see his hot abs. I blushed.

 

“Hi…Lupin…”

 

“I think I’ll leave you two guys alone…” Dolma winked at me and left. Lupin sat where she was across from me. I looked up at him.

 

“Lupin what are you doing here? Do you want me to help you with another hiest?”

 

“No I always come here after school like everyone else lol.” He laughed. I blushed even more.

 

“I wanted to say thank you again for standing up to Fuiko at lunch today.” I stered at his eyes and didnt notice that he put his hand on top of mine. He stered back at me sinsirely. “She makes me be her bf and I don’t know what to do about it sometimes. I get so scared. That was the first time anyone had ever stood up to her.”

 

“Yeah I hate it when stupid sluts act like that” I confessed. “They always make everyone like them just because they have big boobs. And then actually cool pretty and smart people like me are pushed to the side.”

 

“Your right...but also...she can be nice sometimes. You just have to see it.”

 

That made me angry but I didn’t say anything. It was so obviouse to me that he was being tricked by fujiko and he didn’t even know it. I couldn’t say anything though. Hopefully the plan would help him see that. However i was a lot more mature than Fujiko so I decided to change the subject.

 

“Soooooo if your not taking Fujiko to the dance at the end is there anyone else you have in mind to take?”

 

He thought. “I don’t know yet. A lot of girls like me and i can ask any one of them and I know they would say yes.”

 

This made me even angrier on the inside because most of the girls who like him are also bimbo preps. They were not as bad as Fujiko but they were still nasty. Hopefully the plan would make them go away. But I still couldn’t tell Lupin about it and that I liked him because he may never talk to me again.

 

“Oh then uh. Good luck!”

 

He squeezed my hand. I thought I noticed him also blush for a second. “Thank you Ami. You are such a good friend, and you’r really pretty and smart. A lot prettier and smart er than Fujiko could ever dream of being. And if we weren’t friends I’d ask you to the dance.”

 

I tried my best to look happy for him even though I was dying on the inside. Hopefully that would change soon.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_Again im sorry this chapter is so short DX Next chapter will be longer!!!!!! The plan is gonna begin. What’s gonna happen????? Will it work??? Will Lupin notice Ami?????? Will their be FLYING PORCUPINES???????????? XXD find out next chapter!!!!!! Dont forget to like and comment ;D_

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Finally, another chapter up. A short one, but least her readers would have an update now. Ami shut off her phone with a sigh of fulfillment.

It must be late by now. She should probably sleep, she thought, even if she felt like she didn’t need to at times. She’d have a long day ahead of her tomorrow. All the stuff she had to go through was exciting in its own way, but the stories she wrote about seemed so much more simple in comparison. Maybe even more fun. She knew it would never happen, but maybe it would be nice to just be a regular student and succumb to that stupid drama that only happened within the fishbowl of grade school life.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway.

“Wh…’s anyone there?”

Was she really making that much noise? Why was Jigen up so early in the morning? It didn’t matter. She raced back to the provisional couch-bed Lupin had set up for her earlier that evening, almost diving onto it and tossing the light blanket over her body. She tried not to make any noise but couldn’t help the quiet giggle that seeped through the hand covering her mouth.

The footsteps eventually became lighter and quieter and ended with the sound of a heavily slammed door. Her laughter subsided not long after the fact. She eventually mustered the strength to peek her head out of her hiding spot and began to formulate ways in which the plan at gym could go.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should say for good measure that i don't share ami's views on anything she mentions having views on


End file.
